Cabin Surprise
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Jane and Maura go away for the weekend at a cabin in Vermont. When Jane heads to the second bedroom to take a hot, relaxing bath, she can't seem to find any towels. What happens when she goes in search of them flips her world upside down. PWP. completely. one-shot.


I wrote this fic fairly quickly the other week, mostly because the idea plagued me. Originally posted on my tumblr, but since I've returned...dun dun dun...I've decided to post here as well.

A/N: Yes, I'm fully aware of how ridiculous this is. Believe me, I was laughing the whole time I was writing.

* * *

"You said both bathrooms have a huge tub, right? I think I'm gonna go take a hot bath," I told my best friend as we walked into the rustic, two bedroom cabin in southern Vermont. As I immediately turned to the left toward the only door along that wall, I jerked her duffle bag up back onto my shoulder and pointed accusingly at Maura. "And don't you dare tell anyone those words came out of my mouth, got it?"

Maura beamed at me. "Your secret's safe with me, I promise."

"Good. I'll probably be awhile, just so you know." That drive was exhausting, honestly, and I wanted nothing more than to wash away the tension I always felt when closing a hard case after chasing leads for weeks on end.

"Go ahead. I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself, Jane," she offered quietly.

I twisted the bedroom doorknob and pushed the wooden door open, feeling blindly for the lightswitch with my right hand. Flicking it up, soft light from various lamps around the room burst into the darkness, and closing the door behind me, I stepped further into the room to deposit my bag onto the bed. I toed off my shoes and unzipped my bag, grabbing my toiletries to take into what Maura claimed would be a really nice bathroom.

Stepping forward toward the open door of the adjacent bathroom, I flicked on that light as well and my eyes bugged at the massive jacuzzi tub on the other side of it, large enough for at least three people. "Holy shit," I whispered to myself, "well this part isn't 'rustic,' Maura!" I set my bag of shampoo and such on the large edge around the tub and turned on the faucet, adjusting the hot and cold handles until the water gushing from the tap was the perfect temperature. I flipped the knob below the faucet to keep the water from going down the drain and grabbed my body wash to pour some into the swirling water.

I stood back up and started to remove my shirt when I realized I needed a towel first. Glancing around the bathroom, I spotted a linen closet and opened the door, only to find it stocked with toilet paper and plumbing accessories. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I shrugged and figured all the towels must be in Maura's bedroom, or maybe somewhere in the main room of the cabin. Checking on the water level in the tub and noting it was only about one-third full, I decided I'd wait until it was completely full before going on a hunt for towels.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and played a few rounds of Angry Birds, losing a couple of times before finally completing the level. Roughly ten minutes later, I shut off the tap, and standing back up, headed back into the bedroom. I tossed my phone onto the bed, and then decided to check the closet there for towels. Still finding none, I quietly opened the bedroom door, only to be greeted by something I never thought I'd see in my entire life.

In the twelve or so minutes it had taken for the tub to fill with water, Maura had turned down the lights in the main room and started a fire across the room, as the fireplace was along the wall of the other bedroom. But not only had she done all that, she had also decided to strip down to only her bra and likely her panties too, I assumed. It was hard to tell since she was mostly silhouetted against the flames. She had propped herself up on a large stack of pillows facing the fireplace and both arms were in front of her body.

Holy…

Realizing I'd just walked in on my best friend masturbating, I squeezed my eyes shut and took a giant step backwards into my bedroom, trying to close the door as quietly as possible.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself. "Holy shit. Oh my god. That did not just happen." I ran both hands down my face in exasperation. I paced back and forth for a minute or two, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't take a bath without a towel to dry myself, but clearly no towels were inside of my bedroom or bathroom.

Had Maura seriously just stripped down to her undies and started masturbating in front of the fireplace, knowing that I was in the other room and could come out at any time? I mean, even if I had told her that I would likely be a while taking a bath, seriously?

Or maybe she wanted to get caught…

I swallowed hard at this thought, and suddenly I wasn't sure that I'd really seen correctly. Slowly I turned the doorknob and opened the door just enough to peek my head through. Sure enough, though, there was Maura, propped up on pillows in front of the fireplace.

My stomach clenched tight as arousal shot through me, and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to be right there with Maura, touching her like she was touching herself. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and reopened them. I pushed the door open wider and stepped through it into the main room as quietly as possible. When I was halfway across the room toward her, I could tell that her left hand was moving slowly between her legs, and knowing that Maura's dominant hand was her right one, I was immediately confused.

Then I heard, "Mmm, Jane. So good!" fall from her lips.

I couldn't control my gasp.

She instantly froze.

I swallowed hard and tried to breathe as normally as I could, despite all of the feelings running rampant through my body. "Wha," I started to say, before licking my lips and trying again, "what are you doing, Maura?"

Sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest and stared into the fire before us.

"Maura?" I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"What do you want me to say, Jane?" Her voice was low, her tone defeated.

I stepped forward, around the pillows, and turning, lowered myself to the floor beside her, my back to the fire.

She avoided my gaze, looking down instead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, looking at her though she continued to look down.

When she finally looked back up at me, I saw the flames of the fire behind me dance in the tears in her eyes and she bit her lip, her brow knitted with worry.

"God, Maura," I groaned out as I immediately stood up and pushed my baggy exercise shorts down my hips until they fell to the floor. Stepping out of them, I yanked my BPD Homicide t-shirt over my head, standing there in my plain white bra and black cotton-spandex panties. I forced her knees down and lowered myself over her body, straddling her hips.

Wide-eyed, she stared up at me, searching my eyes for sincerity.

Lifting an eyebrow, I reached around her back to unhook her bra, and pulling it off her, tossed it over her head somewhere. I then pushed her back against the pillows and, lowering my head to her heaving chest, took a pebbled nipple between my lips, flicking my tongue over it hard.

"Oh god!" Maura cried out, her eyes squeezing shut, arching her breast against my mouth.

I quickly brought my left hand to cup her between her legs as I propped myself up with my right arm beside her head on the stack of pillows. Feeling her lift her hips, I lifted up off of her slightly as she frantically pushed her thin lacy thong down her hips and kicked it to the side. She grabbed my hand and brought it back between her legs, guiding my fingers through soaking wet folds.

As I began to move my fingers over her wet, hot flesh, I lifted my head to look at her face, which was wrought with the utmost pleasure and desperation. She bucked her hips against my hand, and every time my fingers neared her opening, the desperation on her face seemed to increase. When I slipped my middle and ring fingers inside her, she clenched tight around them, rocking her hips even harder against me. Knowing what to do, I curled my fingers against the top of her walls, and her body sobbed in pleasure.

Finally she opened her eyes again, and I immediately covered her lips with my own, thrusting my tongue between them to get my first taste of her. I felt her arm slip between us and start to move frantically. As I continued to curl my fingers inside, she broke away from our kiss, and pressed her forehead to mine, panting heavily. I shifted slightly to drop my left knee between her legs so that I could gain more leverage to thrust into her, and then straddled her thigh, swallowing back a moan at the glorious pressure on my own clit.

"More," she panted against my lips, and somehow already knowing what she meant, I slipped my fingers out of her slightly and added a third before resuming my thrusts up into her.

She felt so tight around me.

"Just…like…that!" she grunted out as I felt the nails of her other hand sink into my lower back, causing me to cry out at the pleasure-pain it caused within me.

Seconds later she arched her body into mine and she froze, thrusting her head back into the pillows below her, eyes closed. A long moan came pouring from her lips.

It felt like forever before she finally collapsed below me, and while she laid there looking up at me, the ache between my legs grew exponentially. The look on my face must have shown her my own need because she softly asked me, "Are you close?" and I nodded desperately.

She lifted both arms and shoved back all but one pillow, and then lowered her arms to my hips, placing her hands on them. Trying to tug me forward, I finally understood what she wanted me to do. While normally I would have had so many reservations about doing so, the desperation I felt for my own orgasm overpowered every hesitation I had. I moved quickly and clumsily forward, hooking my legs underneath her shoulders as I lowered myself over her waiting mouth.

Hooking her left arm around my thigh, she quickly pulled aside my panties and closed her mouth over my throbbing clit, flicking her tongue back and forth quickly. I lurched forward, crying out with pleasure, and propped myself up on my arms. "Oh god, Maura," I moaned, grinding my center against her eager mouth.

With her right hand, she cupped my ass, trying to pull me harder against her tongue.

After what felt like only seconds, my orgasm came barreling toward me and I grinded hard one last time against her before I felt my entire body tense. She continued working her tongue and lips against me, coaxing out every last drop of pleasure that she could before it all became overwhelming and I had to pull away.

"Oh. My. God," I moaned as I collapsed onto my back, on the floor above her head.

We both laid there, breathing quietly, when I felt her hand brush against my arm, as if it were searching for something. Her fingers quickly wrapped around my arm and she began to tug on it. "Come here," she whispered, and I couldn't help but smile.

I rolled over on all fours and crawled over to lay by her left side, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Hi," she said quietly, smiling.

With my left hand I reached for her right, resting on her stomach, and I intertwined our fingers together, looking first at them, and then at her. "Hi," I replied softly, smiling back.

Still smiling, she teased, "I thought you were taking a bath?"

I chuckled softly. "Couldn't find a towel…came out here in search of one, but then…"

"The water may not be hot enough now for a relaxing bath," she observed.

I smirked, then rose an eyebrow. "S'okay. I can think of something equally as relaxing as taking a hot bath."

"Or," Maura countered, grinning, "we could combine the two?"

"I'll go find the towels," I offered, "and you run the bath?"

"Deal."

* * *

Hope everyone here loves it as much as people on tumblr seemed to. haha


End file.
